Bestial Rage 2 - Predators
by Torrask the Beast
Summary: Sequel to Bestial Rage. After months of training in another world, Lena gets offered to pay a visit to her old home. But as they arrive, something doesnt seem right. Saldrok and Lena now have to find this source he sensed upon their arrival. But will they make it in time before the awakening? OUTDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Torrask here, when i first wrote Bestial Rage i didnt think it would be that much of a success.**

 **But over 15 people has favored and followed it , even tho it might not be much, its still something, and i cant thank you enough for reading and liking my story.**

 **Some were asking me if i was going to make more. Altho i had not planned to, you guys clearly wanna see more, so im happy to oblige.**

 **So i hope this sequel will live up to the expectations and maybe even surpase them.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy**

 **Prologe**

 _Gorgrond, Highclaw wilds._

 _No pov._

The lush green wilds of eastern Gorgrond was a peaceful place. Surrounded by a protective chain of mountians, it was a tranquil home for creatures to thrive.

In the shallow ponds, the blue three-headed thunder hydras walked about on their four legs. Their long spiked tail swaying behind. Some were laying down in the sand, bathing their blue and dark scales in the warm sun. Others were laying in the water to cool themselves.

Two younger hydras had come to blows as they roared at the other and showing their maws full of long razor sharp teeths. As they charged at the opponent, the ground shook a little as their masive forms met eachother in collision. Their long necks moved around giving the heads a change to bite down at the opponent.

The commotion drew the attention of a bigger hydra. It approached the two conflicted and gave a deep growl to get their attention. The two immidietly stopped their fight, looked at the elder hydra and hung their heads in shame.

The elder moved its heads closer to the two and licked the horns at the back of one head each as a forgiveness. The elder turned around towards the ponds, the younger two following behind.

Around the edges of some ponds, female hydras were tending to their nests, decorating them with the mushshroom which grew around the ponds. One hydra egg was about the size of a giant pumpkin.

Near such a nest, one of the eggs were beginning to crack. The mother, who was relaxing in the pond, quickly hurried to her nest. The shell broke, revealing a little head of a new hydra. The shell broke more, giving way to the three heads of the newly hatched hydra.

The little one looked around and gave its first small growl. The mother leaned her heads down to its baby and licked its heads. The little hydra fully broke free from its shell and stumbly walked around its new world, its mother carefully watching it.

One of the mothers head turned to its other eggs as more cracking sounds was heard.

In a southern area, deep within a thorny growth, a draenor ravager walked through the grass on its four pincer like legs. The juvenille beast had razor sharp yellow exoskeletal plates with small black stripes. This bug like creature's natural armor were covered in sharp spikes.

It had a raised upper body, like a spider, protected by bigger and stronger armor. Its head being down between its two forelegs. A horned head with four eyes looked around the area, searching for a prey. Its gaze fixed on a small mouse running around.

Its made sure not to move a muscle as two insect like wings apeared from behind its protective plates on its upper body. With a perfect accurate leap, it snatched the mouse in its razor teeth filled maw. A mouse was not enough for the beasts hunger to be sated, so it continued its hunt.

Elsewhere, in the most northern area, a lake made the center of small tropical forest. The surface was almost crystal clear. But it was disturbed as a massive riverbeast ran through its water.

These animals were mostly peaceful and looked very similiar to a hippo. The diffrence being the dark rock like platings on its back. A strong tail extented from its end with its peak, having a shovel like apearance, also covered in rock plating. A powerful swing with this tail could easily crush a boulder.

Following this great beast were several small riverbeast calfs. They stopped near the edge of the water and looked over the lake nerviously and unsure.

The adult turned around and gave its young a reassuring nod. The young were hesitant, but finally jumped in the lake.

The tried to swim using their hooved feet, but didnt make much progress. The mother grunted to get their attention. The calfs looked at the mother, who was waving her tail up and down in the water, making her swim surprisingly fast. The young followed this example, waving their small tails in the water.

After a short time, the calfs were swimming perfectly, with their mother watching proudly.

One sneaky little calf swam up behind another and bit its tail, making the other swim fastly forward in surprise. Recovering from the surprise, the calf turned around and confronted the other. It opened its mouth showing the huge tusks. The other did the same. Seeing her calfs about to fight, the mother swam towards them to stop the conflict. But she didnt need to.

The calfs conflict was interrupted as a voice yelled "'Ere i come"!

A humanoid figure jumped down from a tree and landed in the opposite side of the lake, making a huge splash around it. The figure resurfaced revealing short brown locks covering its eyes. A small hand came up and wiped the hair from the persons forehead, revealing beautiful red golden irises.

The figure, clearly a young beautiful woman, smiled. She giggled, closed eyes once again and swam on her back towards the center of the lake. She stopped, letting herself float on the surface, the water barely concealing her body.

She opened her eyes, admiring the tropical trees hidding the sun behind their leaves. "Just a paradise" she said with a playful and happy cockney accent.

Caught up in admiration of the sky, she felt her head bump into something. She turned around, curious to what had stopped her, looking at the snout of the riverbeast mother. She smiled at the sight "Ey, there, love. Whatcha doing" she asked happily.

The calfs then came up to her and swam around her, wandering what she was and what she was doing here.

The girl observed the calfs curiousity in awe. "Aww, you're teaching them how to swim" she said clapping her hands together. One brave calf came up and sniffed at her.

The girl could not contain her excitment. She lifted the little one up in her arms. "Aww, arent you the cutest thing i've ever seen. Hi my name is Lena" she said petting the calf.

The calf returned this by licking her face, making her laugh. "Stop it, it tickles" she laughed. She let go of the calf and looked at their mother again. "These are such cute babies you have 'ere. I cant wait to see them grow up" she smiled.

She held her breath, dived down below the surface again, swimming around the buttom of the lake. Small colorfull fish swam around the kelp, searching them for food.

Lena smiled and returned to the surface. Once there, she took a moment to admire the paradise surrounding her.

"Lena? Lena, where are you" she heard a familiar deep voice call to her. Her smile grew bigger. "Im over here, Sal" she called to him. She got a playful idea as she swam close to the edge of the water, in the direction of the voice. She giggled at the idea, as she did nothing to cover her body.

The orc came around a tree and saw Lena in the water. His eyes widened as he quickly looked the other way, not to stare at her.

"Oh, im sorry, Lena, i didnt know you were swimming" he quickly apologiesed.

Lena laughed, her little trick had worked. "It's okay, Sal. Wha's up" she said, turning her back and looking at him over her shoulder.

Saldrok looked back at her. "You up for some more training" he asked.

Lena nodded "Of course, be there in a second" she said, swimming toward the side of the lake she had left her clothes.

"Good, see you there" Saldrok answered as he walked back the way he came.

Lena walked up from the water, took a massive leaf and used it as a towel. Once dry, she put on her usual outfit, the only exception being her chronal accelerator.

She looked up at the sky again. "Comming 'ere was the best decision of my life" she thought, closing her eyes.

A red aura apeared around her body. She opened her eyes revealing them as burning red, just as a smile apeared on her face.

"And accepting this gift"

 **And thats it for the prologe chapter.**

 **Not what you were expecting, eh? Thought it would be more blood and gore? Dont worry, i promise that will come in later chapters. I will, of course, warn you at the start of the chapter if there is blood.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this look at some of Saldroks home in Gorgrond.**

 **Also, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did then please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy.**

 **You might want to read or just take a look at the Mission Statement overwatch comic, to get a little better understanding of this chapter.**

 **Heres a link: en-us/pharah-mission-statement**

 **Chapter 1: No matter the cost**

 _Egypt, Cairo._

 _Pharah pov._

"I will protect the innocent"

That has always been my motive. To fight for the safety of the people. To fight, so that others dont have to.

The day had started normally. Get up, get ready, get breakfest, meet with the squad and so on. I was rather tired after yesterdays work, so i was looking forward to relaxing for the day. But as usual, whenever you want to relax, there is work to do.

I got a call from the operatives of HSI, saying that, suspicios men had been seen carrying large crates into an old warehouse at the docks. In the recent weeks there had been a report of weapon smuggling from Egypt to god knows where. We had reason to believe, whoever was in charge of the weapons was in contact with the Los Muertos criminal organization in Mexico.

So, of course, they sent us to deal with it. I did not think it would be a problem at all, just a couple of armed men, so i only brough Saleh and the rookie Tariq with me. Tariq didnt have much experience on the field, but his plan agenst the god program Anubis, seemed to work. So i decided if he was ever going to get some experience, he might aswell get it now.

So we waited till it was night, for cover of the dark, suited up, took our private plane and were on our way. The flight had been quiet. i spent most of the time looking out the window, with my helmet beside me, staring at the night sky. The view was peaceful. The black shroud that seemed to have been cast over the world, blocking the light of the sun, decorated with small glittering eyes that was the stars.

I looked back at my squad of two. Saleh sat in the far end, helmet on with his yellow visor down, arms crossed, looking to be half asleep half awake. On the left, Tariq looked a little uncertien. His helmet placed beside him, he looked down of the ground, deep in thought with an worried expression on his face.

"Are you nervious, Tariq" i asked, deciding to break the silence.

This seemed to snap him out of whatever thoughts he had. He quickly looked up and at me. "Uhm, a little, captain" he said, scratching the back of his head while trying to force a weak smile.

"Why" i asked.

He looked back at the ground again. "Well, im just worried about what could happen to us and what happens if we fail" he said, uncertainty in his voice.

I chuckled at that, which caused him to look up again. "There is always danger, Tariq, its simply part of the job" i said. "Remember, i promised Khalil, i would look after my squad and make sure everyone made it home in one piece. And i intent on keeping that promise" i said giving him a reasuring smile.

He seemed to calm down after hearing that as his expression changed to a more hopeful one. "Thank you, captian" he said nodding.

"You're welcome, Tariq, and dont worry about this job. Its just a couple of smugglers, nothing too serious. It will be over before you know it" i said.

"Arriving at the destination" the pilot called out.

Well, time to go. Saleh seemed to have woken up. "Alright, our mission is to investigate the warehouse and the rumored weapon smuggling. We will go in and arrest the smugglers and hopefully stop all shipments in the process" i said in a serious tone. "Any questions?"

Neither of them said anything. "Good, helmets on"

We jumped out of the plane and rapidly approached the ground. After a short time, we activated our suits thrusters, slowing down our decsend. We landed safely on the ground. We had landed at the docks, not too far from the warehouse in question.

We entered the shadowed dock. The light poles were lit, but this place looked deserted.

"Shouldnt there be some dockworkers around here" Saleh said as if speaking my thoughts outloud.

"I was wondering about that too" i said.

We neared the targeted warehouse. It was a decent size, centainly big enough to house tons of weapons. A small amount of fog seemed to have gathered at the other side of it, giving the place an even more dreadful appearance. I got a bad feeling about this, and it grew with each step i took towards the warehouse.

After what had seemed like an hour of walking through this shadowed place, we reached the large door. I looked at the door, top to buttom, to see light comming out from underneath it. Someone was definetievly in there and now that i listened closer, i could faintly hear voices from inside. Whoever they were, they were going to answer to me in mere moments.

I slowly reached down for the handle, eager to uncover the source of the voices and the light. And most importently, to get this job over with.

"Hey! Hey you" A voice called out, not from inside the warehouse.

I looked up to our left. In the grown fog and faint light, i could make out what looked like a small man walking fastly towards us, while waving his arms to get our attention.

I got a better look at him as he came closer. He had clearly seen better days, he had bags under his eyes, which looked abit bloodshot. Other than that he looked to be around 30 or so, was wearing simple white t-shirt, brown pants and black shoes.

One could easily take him as a dockworker, but i felt something was off about him.

"Who are you and why are you going into that warehouse? There's nothing in there" He said, sounding confused, but also abit nervious.

I looked at him suspiciously. "We're from the HSI and have permission to investigate suspicious activity in this warehouse" i said sternly.

He shifted uncertainly "W-what? What could possibly be going on here? I tell you you're wasting your time" He said, sounding even more nervious, as if trying to cover up for something.

"Then that's our problem" i said, turning right and resuming my reach for the handle.

"Captain"! Tariq's voice called.

I snapped my head to the "dockworker", to see him grabbing a gun and aiming it at me. I jumped forward, grabbing his wrist, and forcing his aim upwards as a shot rang out. I thereafter kneed him in the gut, forcing the air out of his lungs. He collapsed on the ground, passing out.

Looking down at him, i almost felt pity. "Now our suspicions are comfirmed" i said, turning back and finally opening the door.

What was on the other side shocked us.

Weapons. Tons of weapons. Several crates of weaponry going from handgrenades to a couple of RPGs.

Men were carrying them and putting them in large wooden, probably for shipment, but the worst was the prisoners. Four of the missing dockworkers were in there, with 3 of them sitting up agents the wall with their hands on their heads, at the far left, with a man armed with a SMG watching them. The last one was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, looking bruised and beat up, with a desert eagle held to his head.

The guards had noticed us the second we opened the door, quickly aimed their guns and opened fire.

We quickly stepped away from the door, barely dodging a couple of bullets, and got to cover outside.

"Great, just great" i hissed in annoyance. "They have the workers inside. We cant rush in"

After a couple seconds of shooting, it ceased. "Hey out there" called a voice from the house. I assumed in was the one holding the desert eagle in the midde. "You take one step in here and these guy's blood is gonna paint the wall, birdie" His laugh was joined in by the guards. "So you better turn around and forget you saw this"

I scowled at his taunt.

"Captain" Tariq adressed me. I looked at him expectingly. "I believe i know a way we can save those guys. If you..."

I was listening carefully to his words. But then, something happened. It was like a wave of calm hit me as all other noices faded away. My thoughts became dislikeful of my two companions. Like i didnt trust them and in fact hated them. They then turned to the mission. I was gonna get it done.

No matter the cost.

Interrupting Tariq, i jumped in and fired a rocket towards the guard in the middle. The other guards immediatly resumed fire, but the explosion was cover enough for me to activate my thruster, sending me upwards. I aimed and shot two of the guards and did the same with three others.

Landing and aiming at the guy with the SMG, i could see he was surprised, but quickly recovered. He shot two of the prisoners and pointed his gun at the last. "Drop your weapon or i'll f0cking kill this guy" he demanded.

I scowled at his cowardice, but shot nonetheless, causing another explosion. I heard a weapon being loaded behind me. I spun around and shot my concussive blast behind the guard, sending him flying towards me. I dropped my weapon, held my arm forward and caught him by his neck. He choked and struggled in my iron grip.

I looked at him angrily. What seemed like an echo of a smile crossed my lips as i tightened my grip, crushing his neck and letting him fall to the floor, lifeless.

Looking at the last remaining guard a few feet away from me, this one rather young. It was clear he was shaking with fear. He dropped his gun and held his hands up. "P-please, i-i surrender. I'll be good and go to jail, i swear" he shouted in terror.

With a blunt expression on my face, i walked towards and stopped infront of him. I put my left hand on his shoulder, which he looked at confused before returned his eyes to me.

"You're not going to jail"

With my right hand i punched him in the right side of his face, with full force. I thought i could hear something crack. He fell to his side with the right side of his jaw hanging freely off his face, his eyes wide.

I observed him for a moment, feeling a sense of pride, making sure his chest neither rose or fell. I looked around the warehouse, eyeing the bloody remains of the guards and dockworkers.

I shrugged. "Callateral damage"

I turned around, grabbed my rocket launcher and proceeded towards the door, where Tariq and Saleh was waiting.

As i walked, i thought back at what had just transpired. The explosions, the gunshots and the screams, feeling myself having some twisted sense of satisfaction and joy in the violence. They then turned to the prisoners.

I had knowingly killed innocent people, but to my shock and surprise-

I didnt care.

 _No pov_

Saleh and Tariq watched the approaching captain, with mouths agabe and wide eyes behind their visors. Both of them terrified at her actions.

"We're done here" Pharah said, walking past them with a blunt expression, not even looking at them. She got a couple of steps before Tariq, having slightly recovered from his shock, ran up behind her.

"What just happened in there, captain?" he stated shakingly. "We could have saved them if we..."

He didnt get to finish before Pharah turned around and backhanded him in the face. She then grabbed him by the thoat, bringing her face close to his.

"I DONT CARE WHAT WE COULD HAVE DONE! THE MISSION WAS A SUCCES AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! I AM YOUR CAPTAIN, ROOKIE, AND YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND. UNDERSTOOD?" she yelled.

"Y-yes" Tariq said, barely making a whisper.

She threw him to the side. "AND YOU?! She looked at the third member of the group. Saleh, clearly as horrified as Tariq, brought of his hands in defense and shook his head.

"AS I THOUGHT" she turned around and continued towards the extraction point. Tariq slowly sat up, desperately trying to catch his breath.

He was in abselute disbelief. How could his honor- and dutyful captain do such a thing? Killing innocents. Knowingly. He had never seen such a look in the captains eyes before and it froze him to the core.

All he saw was anger, hatred, rage and fury. And a slight hint of...Red?

 **Aaaand done. Thats it for this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the new idea i had. Hehehe.**

 **Anyways, i hope you decide to leave a review and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**

 **This chapter might feel abit long to some, but i felt the need to explain Highclaw Wilds in greater detail, to give you a better understanding of the place.**

 **Warning, there will be blood in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Home of the Pack.**

 _Gorgrond, Highclaw Wilds._

 _No pov._

Cool breezes traveled with the winds of Gorgrond. Journeying from the north to the south. They sometimes passed through the region of Highclaw Wilds.

Once known as Everbloom wilds, the eastern part of Gorgrond had been renamed by Saldrok, after the destruction of the Botani. The region used to be much more tropical and covered with thick jungle. Now it was consisted of many diffrent areas.

The southern area was the Razorvine Growth, where the ravagers lived. Among small ponds and tall grass, grew massive vines. These massive plants crept over and through the area, covered in many dangeriously sharp venom thorns. In certain parts, the vines had grown over one another, making what apeared to be small caves, in which the ravagers could thrive.

Connected to Razorvine Growth, a grassy plain made the western side of the wilds. Green grass ran through the west, stopping only in a small area which marked the entrance to the wilds with a barren field. With trees scattered over its way and a lake not far from its end, a herd of Talbuks had found a place to stay.

These animals were looked alot like a stag, but with much bigger and muscular legs and hooves. Its body were covered in a light brown coat, with its shade darkened at the back. Small dark brown rock plates started from the middle of its mane and trailed up, ending in thick backwards curling horns. Smaller horns trailed down its thick furred neck and stopped before the back. A long tail of brown hair extended from its end.

These majestic animals, altho peaceful, could be devastating if angered. Charging headfirst, using their rock hard skull, they could easily break a tree if rammed into.

The Farbreeze Plain was stopped in the north by a rocky dead end. From there, you would have to go east. Being let up a hill turning north, you would enter Stillwater Ponds, where the hydras had their home. Through the area, you would slowly descend eastwards down through the various levels of ponds. Exiting the ponds, followed by a short walk through a small barren pass leading north, you would be presented with three ways.

Going west, you would be let upwards to a small tropical forest. A short walk through the trees, you would be met with a massive lake in the center, with many riverbeasts either relaxing or swimming around in it. Going left from the lake, stopping by a fall from the cliff, you would behold a beautiful view of Farbreeze plain.

If you instead continued north, going down a pathway in the mountian side, you would reach a small beach closed off by the mountians. It was here the hydras often ventured to eat the large fish and giant crabs in the waters. Despite their apearance, the hydras could swim surprisingly fast underwater and hold their breath for hours at the time, allowing them to easily catch their prey and drag in back to the coast for eating.

Following the third and final way, many trees would greet you.

In the whole eastern area, along the cliff leading down to the start of the ocean, a very large forest had taken root. Through Direfang Woods, a large wolf pack ran. The dire wolves of draenor were very large and had two tusk like teeth, reaching as high as their noses, from their lower set of teeths, giving them an even more savage appearance. Some of the wolves were carrying dead boars in their mouths, the result of a succesful hunt in western Gorgrond.

The pack stopped infront of a large hill, ontop of which stood a massive tree. Among the giant roots of it, a large den had been dug. From the darkness, small wolf pups eagerly ran up to greet their fathers. The wolves dropped the boars on the ground, watching the many pups hungrily devour the meat. The mothers came up aswell and greeted their mates by licking their face.

Turning their attention to the remaining boars, the pack feasted on their meal. However, their enjoyment was disturbed as a massive shockwave echoed across the winds. Some of the males sat up and looked the direction in which the sound had come. They guessed it had come from somewhere in Farbreeze Plain.

And they were right. In the barren field, where the training grounds had been built, two humanoid figures were in a heated fight. The smaller, a young human girl, charged at the opponent with a fist raised. The bigger, an orc male, side stepped to avoid the hit, following up with throwing a punch at the humans head. The girl blocked it with her left arm. Before the orc knew it, the girls right fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying abit upwards. Before he landed tho, a powerful kick hit his leather armored chest, sending him backwards a few yards.

The girl suddenly turned into red energy, which traveled past the orc, stopping where he was expected to be heading. The energy reformed into the girl it had been a second ago. She prepared her fist, which started to glow red, for a bone breaking punch.

Her fist flew through the air, expecting to hit the orc at the back of his head and crush his skull. But before she knew it, however, he had tilted his head to the side, evading the fist. Followed by grabbing her arm and slamming her down on the ground hard on her back.

He raised a leather gloved fist, which now also glowed red, with a roar he slammed it down to meet her head. She rolled to the side just in the last second, did a backflip, throwing three daggers in the process. The orc brought up his arm, which the dagger sank deep into. He grinded his teeth in pain, pulling them all out at once.

The girl quickly blinked infront of him and roundhouse kicked his head with full force. The orc stumbled to the side and spat out some blood. He spun around, fists at the ready, only for them to meet nothing but air. He felt a massive pain and crack in his back as the girl had blinked behind him and thrown a red glowing fist point blank.

Her lips curled up to form a sadistic smile at the succesful hit. But it disappeared quickly as the orc had already spun around and back handed her face. He then grabbed her leg and threw her several yards away, before jumping into the air that same direction.

He brought both his red glowing fists over his head as a red glowing image of a elephant like creature, standing on its back legs ready for stomping down its forelegs, appeared around him. He dove down through the air with incredible speed and angry roar.

The girl recovered from the throw and blinked backwards the last second before being crushed by the orc and spiritual beast. The orcs fists sent a shockwave through the whole area upon impact with the ground, making a large crater.

Before he could recover, he felt a fist connect to his shoulder, the leather shoulderpad doing little to reduce the pain. The girl blinked past him again, hiting him in the chest this time, before blinking again. She continued to blink back and forth, hitting the orc three times a second.

Finally he screamed in rage and pain, making a red explosion all around him. The girl was caught off guard by this and was send flying away. She turned in mid air, landing on her feet. Seeing as her other efforts had failed, she decided to step it up a notch.

Closing her eyes and focusing on the pain and rage, she tensed and started the glow red. With a bestial scream the aura burst into red flames, dancing madly all around her. Her short brown hair flared everywhere and her eyelids shot up revealing burning red eyes of rage.

The ground trembled and cracked as her scream filled the air. A grin crossed the orc's face, accepting the unspoken challenge.

With lightning speed, she charged at her opponent roaring like a maddened beast, both fists glowing incredibly. The orc tried to bring up his left arm to block, but it was shattered as her fists hit it and heard it crack. The arm fell limb to the side as the orc screamed in pain, while the same time trying to throw a punch at his opponent.

She evaded with ease and slashed the orcs chest, cutting perfectly throught the armor. Around her hands, spiritual wolf like hands, with razor sharp claws, now moved in perfect sync with her normal hands. She slashed again and again, making several gushing wounds all over the orcs body.

The orc tried in vain to block the attacks, but all he accomplished was to make more wounds on his arm. Blood flew everywhere as the girl, consumed in a wild bloodlust, continued to swipe at the already bleeding orc.

Blinking behind the bloody orc, the girl brought her arms in a cross before slashing both her claws at the orcs back in a X arc. The orc grunted in extreme pain before getting kicked and flying several yards away.

The girl breathed heavlily, showing teeths and eyes ablaze. She let the wolf claws disappear, never leaving her fighting stance. With a grunt she started running towards to orc. A spiritual beast, looking like a giant red furred rhino, surrounded her as she ran.

The orc painfully picked himself up from the barren ground, blood flowing down his body like water, he soon felt the ground shake. He looked up to see his opponent charging at him, the spiritual animal making the ground tremble with each step.

With one final scream of anger and hatred, she raised her fist and threw.

A massive shockwave echoed across the plain and likely into the other areas. The orc landed, his back on the grass. Most of his bones being broken, his face locked in a painful scowl. Trying to sit up, but failed. With his spine most likely broken like the rest, he opened his eyes. His vision was met by the sight of the girl diving down from the air, fist first, surrounded by the flaming aura.

Even with death staring him in the eyes, he still managed to form a grin. The girls fist slammed down.

It had gotten deep into the earth just beside the orcs head. The girl sat ontop of him, staring down at him with the red eyes.

The orc suddenly chuckled. "Im impressed, Lena. You have already surpassed my wildest expectations" he said, with pride and pain in his voice.

The flaming aura and red eyes faded. The angry scowl on her face was replaced by a happy smile. She started laughing as she fell to the orcs right side. She continued to laugh for a couple of seconds before it died down.

"Wow Sal" she said looking at the orc. "I've never felt so alive" she said happy and a little exhausted.

The orc met her gaze. "Well, im glad you're enjoying it as much as i am" even tho he was losing alot of blood, he still smiled.

She turned to look up at the sky and lifted her hands up to her view. "The rage, the power, the blood" they fell to the side. "It's like nothing i've ever felt in my life. And the best part is, i dont need to 'ave my chronal accelerator on to stay in reality. I cannot tell you how much i love it"

The orc chuckled again and closed his eyes. A red aura was now surrounding his body, but it was not like dancing flames, more like flowing water. All the gashes and wounds on his body, aswell as his broken bones, slowly began to mend together. Even his leather armor seemed to repair itself. After a moment he looked as good as new.

"And i cannot tell you how much i enjoy these training sessions together" he said with a renewed voice. "In a couple of short months, you have become incredibly strong. Being able to use the rage in ways it took me years to master"

Lena smiled and playfully hit him in the shoulder. "Aw come on, love, you've had 31 years to practice. Im still learning" she said.

Saldrok gave a heartly laugh. "That may be, but at this rate, you'll most likely become just as strong as i am in no time". He smirked as he gazed into the sky. "Maybe even stronger"

She giggled. "Maybe" she smiled

They both laid there and observed the sky and the passing of the clouds. Lena wiped a hand over her forehead "Phew, i need a bath" she said.

The orc sat up. "My thoughts exactly". He stood up and offered a hand to Lena. "Lets go back then"

Lena took it and was pulled to her feet.

They both started to walk towards the central area. The central area was surrounded by a ring of high rocky hills, impossible to climb. It was thereby cut off from all other areas except from a small entrance connected to the barren field. Through a large stone gate, you would enter Wildhowl Valley.

This area was once where the main base for the Botani, The Everbloom, had been located. Now a massive citadel towered over the valley, a monument to Saldroks victory and his home.

High watchtowers of wood and stone, Huge walls of hardened Blackrock, made Wildhowl Citadel. It was close to impenetrable. A year ago, Saldrok with the help of the Gronn had constructed this massive stronghold as he had made Highclaw Wilds his home. And now he shared it with Lena.

After passing the gate, they came into a clear view of the valley. With grass under their boots, they continued towards the first gate. Even tho Lena had seen this place many times, she still enjoyed the tranquility of the valley. At the far end of the valley, a small waterfall poured down from the highest mountian in the wilds, making a river run through the place.

The orc and the human stepped onto the bridge, built over the river. Crossing it, they neared the outer wall. After having walked through the open gate, they stopped and closed it after them.

A short walk following, they approached the main gate of the citadel. Beside the citadel, an orcish village had been build on the left side behind the wall, close to a small lake. The village was currently unoccupied, but Saldrok had build it in case more people decided to join him in the wilds. Even tho people rarely came to the savage land of Gorgrond, with the exception of the Laughing skull clan in the south-western part of the land.

The two walked through the pathway which was decorated with effigies of dead beast bones. These were not build as throphies, but as a symbol of honor to fallen brothers and sisters. Forever guarding the wilds, even in death.

Looking up, Lena could see the many rylaks flying around the higher spires. The spires ontop of the citadel had been constructed specificly to act as nests to the many rylaks that inhabited Gorgrond. She thought for a second she could see Kragosh up there.

Entering the great hall, they were immediately welcomed by the warmth of the center bonfire. Before the fire, a large black furred beast lay sleeping. Hearing footsteps, it rose its head and looked around until seeing the couple. It jumped to its feet and ran excitingly towards them.

The black dire wolf jumped up agenst, and almost tilted, Saldrok and licked his face.

He chuckled at his friends greeting. "Easy there, yes its good to see you too, Ironhowl" he petting the wolf.

After greeting him, the playful animal moved on to Lena. She had to step back a little to avoid being pinned to the ground. Lena laughed, giving the wolf a giant hug. "'ey there, love, 'ave you been sleeping there all day" she said playfully. The wolf gave a bark as saying yes.

"I'll go and prepare dinner while you take a bath" Saldrok said, walking left past the fire and the giant feast table.

"Alright, love, see ya then" she replied as she walked right past the table, just as Ironhowl returned to his sleeping spot near the fire. Both of them exited the great hall by a door at the far right and left end of the room. Before walking through the door, Lena glanced at the throne.

Saldroks seat was made of runed stone. Decorated with brown wolf fur, and claws at where his hands would be. And to top it all off, the throne was inside the skull of a massive Gronn. The skull was placed with its mouth open, but with the jaw peice missing. Sharp teeth was just above the height of thrones top. One eye socket apeared further up as a giant horn made up the middle of its forehead. Lena wondered for a second just how big the beast had been in life.

Acsending up the massive stairs, in the squire stairwell, Lena looked forward to a nice warm relaxing bath. Reaching the first floor, she entered her room on the right. Even tho Saldrok's world was kinda medieval, she was amazed at how luxurious her room was.

The room was pretty big, was illuminated by torches and a couple of windows along the right wall. An empty fireplace among them, in case of a cold night, a pile of fire wood beside it.

It had a kingsized orcish bed in the far left cornor, made with several furs, making it very comfortable, a wooden nightstand right beside it. A decent size desk was placed not far from the bed, along the wall, with some patchments, a writing feather and ink on it. In case she needed something to drink, a large bowl filled with cold water was placed on a table at the far end wall, with a wooden mug next to it.

Lena walked into the center, stepping on the fur of a large grey dire wolf. The beast had died of old age a couple of years ago, Lena was told, and now it forever slept on the floor of her room. Unzipping her jacket, she looked over to her bath in the corner.

A slightly big stony bathtub awaited her. Dropping her jacket, dagger belt, her goggles, orange suit and under garnments she walked over to it. Lowering her hand to the surface, it was met by hot and soothing water. The bathtub was built over a couple of magma stones, collected from the heart of the Bleeding Mountian in Frostfire Ridge, making the water always warm.

Smiling at the right temperture, she moved over the edge and placed her feet in the water. A relaxing moan escaped her lips as she lowered her slender body into the soothing hot water. Letting her head fall back, she closed her eyes in relaxation as the water carrased her skin, letting her mind wonder off to a happy memory.

 _Winston screamed in pain as Lena, having him in a full Nelson, forced his arm backwards more than should be possible. Finally two loud cracks were heard as his arm were useless now. Lenas face was locked in a large sadistic grin with her red eyes glowing brightly._

 _She jumped infront of him and headbutted his face. Winston fell backwards, His nose bleeding, it being broken AGAIN. Lena grabbed both of his squirming legs, placed a foot on the gorilla's stomach, and pulled. A renewed agonizing scream filled the prison cell as gabs slowly apeared on his thighs._

 _Off went his legs, multiplying his scream, pouring blood out on the floor. She dropped the limbs on the ground. Crawling ontop of his stomach like a silent predator, she leaning closer to the face of her prey._

 _Winstons eyes held nothing but agony and horror. "P-please...S-stop, Lena...Pl-please" he uttered through a pained voice._

 _Lena chuckled, a sound which made his blood run cold and sending shivers down his spine._

 _Her grin grew into an evil smirk. "Where's the fun in tha'?"_

 _Both her hands shot down into flesh and blood, filling the cell with screams once again, riping off large chunks of his body. His armor didnt stand a chance as Lena's bloodied hands ripped through it like paper._

 _Lena felt overjoyed as she literally "Dug" through his lower body and throwing gore everywhere, his screams of pain was music to her ears. Soon there was almost nothing left of his lower body. But she was just getting started._

 _She shot her hands through the remains of his flesh until they found the spine. Having a firm grip, she pulled it apart, throwing the half of her former friend across the room. Winston, no longer having the strength to scream, could only endure the torture and beg for death._

 _Unfortunetely for him, deaths embrace was yet to come. Lena wanted more blood. She needed more. Having him ripped in two, Lena pried his chest open and dug through the flesh until she found the ribcase._

 _She broke two prieces of it off and drove both through Winstons neck. The primate scientist now choked on the remaining air he had, just as he felt two hands grab the sides of his head._

 _Lena stared into the lifeless eyes of the gorilla that had once been her closest friend. Not long ago, she would never have thought of doing anything like this, but now she felt no shame. No remorse. No pity._

 _She threw the head to the side and broke off more pieces of his ribcase. She went over, picked the head up again and impaled it from the buttom all the way through to the top. She drove one through his mouth, a second through his forehead and a third through the side._

 _After having used up most of the ribcase, she went back to his open chest which was laying in a pool of blood. With both her hands she took out the lungs and crushed them, leaving his heart exposed._

 _She took it out, held it above her head and crushed it in her grib. The blood rained down into her open mouth, enjoying the taste of each drop of the red liquid. She threw the bloody thing to the side and licked her slips slowly. Now she had crushed his heart both emotionally and very literally._

 _She looked down at her red hands. She had just murdered her friend in the most horrible way imageniable._

 _And it could not have felt any better._

A knock on the door snapped her out of the happy memory. "You in there, Lena" She heard Saldroks voice ask.

She smiled "Yeah, Sal, is dinner ready" she asked.

"Yes and something more" replied the orc.

This surprised her a little. "Something more? Wha' could that be?" she pondered. "Im coming" she shouted to Saldrok as she hurried out of the water, used a towel on the edge to dry herself, got to her wardrobe beside the bed and picked some new clothes.

She walked out of the room wearing a light brown shirt, black belt, dark brown pants and her normal shoes. She found Saldrok leaning agenst the wall beside her door. He noticed her approach and stood up. "Follow me" he said, walking towards the door at the opposite end of the stairs.

"Where're we going" she asked the beastmaster as they walked through a hallway, leading to the other side of the citadel.

"To the armory" he answered calmly, looking back at her. "I've got something for you"

Lena clasped her hands together in excitement. "Uuh, a surprise for me?" she blinked up beside him. "Wha' is it?" she asked, excitingly impatient.

"You'll see" he simply said. Lena sighed in disappointment, seeing that she had to wait.

After what seemed like a too long walk for Lena, they finally entered the armory. A very large room, the left side filled with all kinds of weapons. Shields, spears, swords, axes, maces, daggers, throwing knives, bows and arrows, hung on the wall or placed in stands on the floor.

The right side was, of course, stocked with armor. Several diffrent set on armor stands was lined along the wall, but one of them was standing a little to the side. Covered in long thin leather, Lena could not see what kind it was.

Saldrok walked over to it and turned to face the anticipating women. "With the impressive progression you've made in your training" he began "I thought you deserved to be rewarded for your hard work" he said proudly, making Lena smile at the praise. He grabbed the leather "therefore i made you this" he said pulling it off.

Lena gasped and brought her hands up to her face as a wider smile apeared of her face.

Before her, on an armor stand, stood a brand new set of armor. The most awesome she had ever seen.

Some of it was made from dark brown leather, while other parts were made with brownish metal, the same materiel Saldrok's beast armor was made of.

The boots were made of thick leather with the foot section protected by small metal plates, with a small animal skull at the end of the foot and another above the heel. The top of them had brown fur around the ankles. A tiny gab seperated the boots from the leggings.

The leggings were of the same leather, but with bigger plates on the front of the upper and lower legs while still making them flexible. Another animal skull with two sharp fangs was placed over the knee-cap with its jaw piece connected just under it. On the back of the upper legs, sockets were tailored to easily store throwing knives.

The gauntlet's under part had some leather straps, exposing some of the arm and hand, but making it easy to move them. The upper part was protected by small metal plates lined up after one another, the row starting from just below the wrist, continuing upwards till they were met by the fur at the end, similiar to the fur on the boots. Just above the wrist was a special forged peice, covering the whole hand, except the fingers, with three metal claws extending forward just above the knuckles.

The belt was made of black leather with a large seal, that resembled the head of a wolf, made from truesteel. On each side of the belt, a sheathed dagger was placed. From what could be seen, the hilt was wraped in black cloth with the end made into a very small axe blade. A black orcish rune was carved into the middle of it. Beside the daggers, more sockets had been made to arm the wearer with even more knives.

The chest armor was unusual as a large gab seperated it from the legging, making the wearer's stomach and lower back visible, but also granting high flexibility. In the middle of the chest, just below the breast section, the front of a small orc skull was placed with a long claw on each side. A symbol of being human in form, but orc at heart. The area around the neck was made wide enough to allow free movement. The rest of the chest piece was purely of leather with metal plates placed here and there to provide the required protection while also maintaining the neccesary mobility.

And last, but not least, was the shoulderpads. They had been built to appear bigger than actuallly were and still fit perfectly on the wearer's shoulders. They both had the same basic model, but the decorations were diffrent. The right one had been decorated by three ravager jaws. Their were lined up after another with the lowest one's long razor teeths facing upwards while the other two's were pointed slightly more in towards the head. On the left one, one of the skulls of a rylak had been placed. The head of the beast had been fearsome in life and still was in death.

Back to reality, Lena had never been happier, her eyes darting all over the armor. She blinked over to Saldrok, embracing him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Sal" she looked up at him, her face gleaming with happiness "Thank you so much" she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before blinked back to the armor.

A little surprised, Saldrok look over at the hyperactive brit, who was blinking around the armor, inspecting it. Recovering, he chuckled and walked up beside the girl. She was looking at the shoulder pads when he approached.

"Why dont you try it on" he said. "You can use the mirror over there" he pointed to the nearest wall where a full length mirror was placed "Then come back down to dinner once you're done"

Lena faced him and nodded. "Of course, love" she went back to looking at the armor while Saldrok left the armory.

 _10 minutes later_

Saldrok sat by the feast table, scratching Ironhowl behind the ear, waiting for Lena. He had made her favorite meal because he had something to ask her. He soon heard footsteps, aswell as the slight clang of metal, coming from the other door. Turning his attention from his dire wolf, he beheld the new Lena.

She was stunning to say the least. Her new outfit seemed to fit perfectly. She looked so incredibly savage, while at the same time, looking so cute and innocent. Oh, but she was anything but innocent.

Saldrok could not help but stare at the savage girl in the door frame. Lena noticed this and smiled "How do i look" she asked.

Saldrok mentally scowled at himself for staring. "A beauty and a beast" he replied grinning.

Lena giggled and turned her back, looking over her shoulder, admirering the skull on her left shoulder. "I really like how you made this, Sal" she said. "Its comfortable, easy to wear and looks so cool" she said excitingly.

And thats when Saldrok noticed what appeared to be a slight design fault. Similar to her old orange suit, the leggings were...Well, skin tight. Especially around an area that kinda highlighted a certain feature on Lena. He was about to inform her about it, but she seemed not to be bothered by it at all, so he kept silent. Besides, he could not complain about the result.

"So wha's for dinner" she asked, approaching the seat beside the orc.

He stood up, walked to a smaller table at the wall and took two big plates of food. "Some fruit, vegetables aaand" he paused, setting the plate infront of her. "Clefthoof steakes" he finished.

"My favorite" she clapped her hands, looking at the massive three red juicy steakes. She eagerly took one in her hands and took a large bite. The orc walked back, took two large wooden mugs of water and placed them on the table. There were no forks or knives, so they always ate without. And they both preffered it that way.

They both enjoyed their meal, when Saldrok felt a tap on his side. He looked to see Ironhowl sitting there, silently begging for a share. The orc nodded, went over to the table and threw the wolf two large boar legs. The beast caught the first in his mouth, laid down and hungrily chewed on it.

Sitting down again, he noticed Lena had already eaten her first two steakes, half the fruit and vegetables, and was now working on the last. Deciding now would be a good time to break the silence "So, Lena, i have something to ask you" he said.

She swollowed a chunk of meat. "And wha' would tha' be, love?" she asked.

He turned in her direction. "What would you say to we visisted your old world"

Lena paused for a second, taken aback by the question. She faced him with a beaming expression. "Really? Tha'd be awesome. To go back to earth. I'd be nice to... _Talk_ with my old friends" she said, her smile turning into a slightly sadistic grin. Saldrok laughed as he knew exactly what she had in mind.

"Good, we'll leave tomorrow then" he said, taking his finished plate and mug, getting up. He heard a "Yes!" behind him.

After they had cleaned up, Lena went out to the small target practice area behind the citadel, her armor filled with knives. In the months of training with Saldrok, she had favored knives, daggers and sometimes longswords. Partly because they were lighter than axes and maces, and therefore could be swung faster, but also because they could make a thousand cuts in the enemy's flesh, making them bleed and suffer.

Just the way she liked it.

Arriving, she looked down at the targets. The area consisted of four sets of targets. Three at ten meters distance, another three at fifteen meters and the last three at twenty meters. Additional four target dummies were set up at thirty meters.

Lena walked up to the twenty meter range. Taking out three knives from the back of her left leg, she closed her eyes and focused. shoving aside all sounds, all she could hear was her heartbeat. Now in this tranquil and focused state of mind, she imagened the target.

In an instant, her eyes snapped open and the knives flew from her hand. Having a good feeling about that throw, she blinked her way down to the targets. A smirk of satisfaction made its way onto her face at the sight of a bullseye on all three targets.

Retrieving her knives, she continued to blink down to the training dummies. A simple construction with the resemblence of a scarecrow, it stretched its two wooden arms wide, armed with a wooden shield and sword.

Reaching to her hips, Lena took out her two new daggers. She had already grown to like them. Especially their impressive design. The first half of it was actually not double edged. The top had a plating, with two spikes, reaching half the blades length. At the very start of the blade, two small hook forgings had been made so when the dagger was buried deep into flesh, it would be difficult to bring it back up. Without spilling more blood.

On the second half, the blade grew in width, making it double edged. The end was curled upward to allow deep and clean cuts.

Lena could really see these two become fun in the future. She had been curious and asked about their names, to which Saldrok had replied that they didnt have names yet and she could name them as she pleased. And just by looking at them and imagening the horrors they could cause, she had name them Gar'mak and Lak'tuk. Orcish for anguish and suffering.

Lena had, of course, been taught to speak fluitly orcish by Saldrok. She still had her accent tho.

Gripping the hilt tight, she swung both daggers in an X arc at the dummy. A second later, it fell apart. Grinning, Lena could not wait to test these on real opponents.

That is, if they could outrun her.

 **Wow, that was waaaaaay longer than expected. I just wanted to get these "explanetions" in place so i could show how Lena will look the rest of the story. Im kinda proud on how i made her new armor. Hopefully you guys like it too.**

 **And now when thats done, we can get into the action in the next chapter**

 **And if you're wondering, yes, Lena is kinda sadistic, but you can give your own opinion on it. However thats not to say she's completely evil. Because as you saw in the prologe, she still has a good side.**

 **Her powers did NOT make her evil. She chose her new personality herself. She is completerly in control of her own actions.**

 **And as always i hope you liked this chapter and decide to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys new when you know how Lena look, we can get into the action.**

 **If you have read the prequel to this you should know what Saldroks armor look like.**

 **This might be a good time to say that i do not own Overwatch. I do, however, own Bestial Lena. My creation.**

 **Alright then, now lets read.**

 **Chapter 3: New Hunt**

 _No pov_

Once again, the sun was nearing the end of its journey across the sky and settling down beyond the horizen. On its way it had cast its beautiful orange streaks amongst the clouds, trapping the sky in an sea of fire.

And yet, this serene picture was shattered. A gap in the sky was formed and continued to grow. This gap seemed to have been ripped in reality itself as it took on a reddish colour, nearing the size of a small house. Two heads of a mammalian creature seemed to manifest into existance. Following the vicious heads were its long amored necks, spreading into its muscular body, wings, legs and finally its tail.

On the back of this beast, its two riders held on to its reins. The beast quickly descended onto the roof of nearby building to avoid being noticed. Making contact with the stone, it drew its wings close inwards to use as forelegs. It lowered its body slightly to make it easy for its riders to jump off it.

The two jumped off. The smaller one walked to the edge of the stony roof to get a look their surroundings. "Well what are the odds, it looks like we're in London, love. In King's row in fact" she said.

The bigger one walked up beside her and shared the view. "What are the odds indeed. If i remember correctly, this is not far from where i first met you" the orc said.

"I think you're right, love" Lena agreed. "My old house should be somewhere that way" she pointed to the left down a road.

"This world doesnt seem to have...Have.."

"Have wha'?" Lena looked at her companion. Confusion claimed her face as the orc beside her seemed to be staring into the thin air.

Lena tilted her head slightly. "Uhm, you ok there, love?" she asked. But the orc remained in his silent stare.

Lena waved her hand in from of his face. "'ello? Anyone home?"

Finally Saldrok broke his trance and shook his head. "Sorry Lena" he apologized.

"Wha' 'appened?" she asked concerned.

The orc took a moment to think. "Its as if...I sensed something...Unusual" he said, his voice seemed distant.

He walked away from the edge and onto the center of the roof. He sat down in a meditation position. "I'll have to check if what i sensed is true" he said, surrounding himself in the rage as Kragosh laid down beside him. The aura was of calm flames, gently waving back and forth, some streaks reached out into the air, as if searching for something.

"While you do tha'" She began, curious. "Wha' am i supposed to do?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Do as you wish" he simply stated.

She thought about that for a second, before some ideas began to form in her head. Her lips curled up into a savage grin as she had decided.

Turned onto the edge again, she jumped. Falling through the air without a hint of fear, she curled her body and landed silently on the street. Standing up and looking around, she was a little disappointed to see that the streets was deserted. "Probably because its dark" she thought to herself.

But then her eyes spotted a man. He was on her right side, walking in the opposite direction. Grinning to herself, she blinked his way. "'ey you" she called out.

The man turned in her direction. He had short cut black hair with a full beard, looking to around his early 40's. His clothing was as usual as they could be, Jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown jacket.

He had to take a second glance at the unusual armor this girl approaching him was wearing. "Uhm, yes? Can i...Help you?" he asked, confusion painted in his face a visible in his voice.

Lena just shrugged it off. "Wha' date is this" she asked, stopping in front of him.

"Hold on" the guy said, taking out his phone from his jacket. "Its the 29th of july." he answered.

Lena grinned slightly. "July, huh? Its only been 4 months since i left" she thought.

"Now if i may ask" the guy began "Why are you dre-" he gurgled on the remains of that sentance as gap had formed on his throat. He stumbled to ground, coughing up blood and trying in vain to stop bleeding.

"Thanks, love" she said, wiping the blood off one of her daggers. She sheathed it and turned to walk the other way, leaving the unfortunete man to bleed out. But she didnt care.

She rounded another corner, continuing her search.

"Mom, im bored" a little dark brown haired girl at the age of 10 complained. Walking beside her mother, they were going home after having been out to get some groceries for tomorrow.

"We'll be home in a moment, sweetie" her mother answered.

The girl sighed in disappointment, looking around for something. Anything. Suddenly her eyes fixated on another woman walking away from them. The girl instantly recognized the spikey hairstyle and couldnt believe her eyes. "It- Its Tracer" she thought.

Letting excitement drive her, she left her mother's side and ran towards the hero. She was actually going to meet the famous Tracer. The Overwatch agent and hero.

"Hey" she called out. Seeing her stop, the girl slowed her pace. Stopping a small distance away, she slowly approached.

"E-excuse me, but are you...Miss Tracer" the girl asked, her voice mixed between excitement and shyness.

The hero in question just chuckled without turning around. The girl's smile lowered slightly as it was not light and heartly. It was darker. "I _was_ " she answered and resumed her walk.

The little girl blinked in confusion. Was? What was she talking about. Letting curiousity get the better of her, she ran after her idol. She tapped her lower leg, not noticing the knives in her armor.

"W-what do you mean? You're a hero" she said, still shy and confused.

Unbeknown to the girl, a wicked grin formed on 'Tracer's' face. "Once again, love, i _was_ " she said, very slowly turning around. The girl looked expectingly up, thinking that she would be met by the hazel brown eyes of her idol. But instead, the stuff of nightmares greeted her.

The red pupilless eyes came into the little girls view. She gasped and took a step back in fear. Following this, was the armor which scared the girl even more. The red aura began to rise from the form of the young woman, making all the sockets in her skulls glow with red energy.

The little girl, now frozen with fear, could not move. She couldnt even find the will to breathe. Her eyes were locked on the hero turned nightmare figure in front of her. Allowing her grin to grow into an evil smirk, Lena tilted her head slightly to the side. If she remembered correctly, this was the same little girl she had seen on the night of Mondatta's assassination

"Wha's wrong little girl" She chuckled, sending shivers down the young's spine. She took a step foward "scared?". Visibly shaking, the little one took a step back, not removing her eyes from the monster towering over her.

Suddenly, rapid footsteps caught Lena's attention. The mother of the child came rushing towards them. Warping her arms protectingly around her daughter, she dragged her terrified child a couple of steps away from Lena.

"Stay away from my daughter!" the mother shouted determened, but also with fear creeping into her voice aswell.

Lena's smirk didnt fade the slightest. "Dont worry. I 'avent hurt her...Yet"

She suddenly disapeared from sight. Before the mother could look around, a blade was thrust through her neck and out the throat. She choked, dropping on the ground, she desperately tried to catch her dying breath.

"Mommy" the child, tears forming in he eyes, as her mind was trying to process what was happening. "Mommy, please, wake up" she shook her now still mother, a small pool of blood forming under her throat, trying to wake her up.

Lena, reapearing where she was a second ago, slowly approached the sobbing child. The little one looked up at the devil approaching. She screamed and tried the crawling backwards. Only to bump into a pair of legs. Looking up, she was greeted by the same red eyes she was trying to escaped.

Lena leaned down to the child, looking straight into the eyes which had now become waterfalls of tears. "You 'ave 3 seconds, love. One"

The child jumped to her legs and just ran. She didnt know where she was going.

"Two"

Just away, that was all in her mind. Just run away from the monster. Tears were dripping down on the ground as the image of her dead mother repeatingly displayed itself in her mind. Just...run away. Run away.

Lena's smirk claimed her face once again. "Three"

A knive pierced through the air and found its mark. Deep in the back of the little girls head. Dropping dead on the spot, the childs face showing only one thing. Horror. "...Mommy..."

Retrieving her knive, the huntress laughed. "You didnt run fast enougt, love"

But then another laughter joined in. This one was dark, hoarse and almost echoey. The smirk left Lena's face as she looked around, her hands reaching down to her hips, ready to grab her weapons at any time.

She caught movement in the cornor of her eye and turned, blades at the ready. But all she was facing, was a shadowy alleyway. Deciding to follow the faded laughter, she walked into the shadows. Through the shadows, she knew someone was watching her. The alley ended in an open space surrounded by buildings.

There was nothing here, but a couple of trashbins and a barely working lightpole. The lightpole gave up and darkness claimed the area. Lena heard the laughter again, this time, at the opposite end. Shadows seemed to gather in a swirling vortex. They manifested into arms and legs. Finally the transformation was complete and before the female beastmaster, stood a man clad in a black robe. With a skull mask covering his face, this would surely scare the hell out of any normal person, but Lena just looked at the figure, unimpressed.

"I never would have imagened you, the time traveling brit of goodness, doing something like that" he said, referring to the now dead mother and child. The eyes behind the mask scanned her form. "And i like your new style" he chuckled.

Lena sheathed her daggers as the shadowwalker approached her. "Wha' are you doing 'ere, Reaper" she asked, trying not to sound irretated.

"I could ask you the same thing" he countered, somewhat calmly. "But i dont care, and you killing those two was incredible, i must say". Lena decided to take it as a compliment. "Well, i do enjoy the looks i get" she said crossing her arms. Reaper laughed again. His hoarse voice echoing in the area.

"My thoughts exactly" he said. Altho Lena couldnt see his face, she somehow knew it became serious. "I could use an efficient partner like you" he said, making Lena raise an eyebrow. "And Talon would pay quite alot for your assistance" he said reaching out with a clawed glove. "What do you say?"

Lena looked briefly at the hand and then back to his masked face. "Teaming up with you and work with Talon for money" she began, forming a grin on her face. Reaper waited expectingly for her to finish her sentance. A laugh escaped her lips "only a fool would accept such an offer. I'll never work with you or those cowards Talon" She said mockingly.

A grunt escaped the mask of the reaper as he retracked his hand. "A Shame" he said, taking a couple of steps back and taking out his dual shotguns. "We could have become rich in blood money" he said.

And instant later he fired a shot. Lena easily dogded by blinking. He shot again, with her blinking again. She faked a yawn just to mock him. He growling in annoyance, taking his shadowform again and disapeared. Lena stood still for a second before tilting her head to the side, avoiding a point blank shot to the head.

She followed up by kicking him in the chest, quickly turn around and land a roundhouse kick to his face. Reaper quickly answered by taking another shot which Lena barely dodged by turning her body. Taking the oppotunity, Reaper landed a hard kick on her side, sending her flying. In mid air, Lena reached for her belt and threw three knives in the mercenary's direction.

Reaper saw the incoming weapons and shifted into his wraith from. Lena landed on her feet and looked to see her knives had missed their target. Reaper laughing at her foolishness and reformed back to normal. "How do a girl like you hope to defeat death?" he asked in mock.

Lena grinned. "Easily" she answered. Reaper raised a decayed eyebrow under his mask.

Lena let the rage fill her. The burning red aura flaming into existance, making her eyes pupilless red once again. Before Reaper had time to react, Lena was infront of him and gave an overhumanly strong punch to the gut. Forced to hunch down, Reaper soon felt a knee to his face. If his bones had been normal, they would surely have been broken.

Not giving him as much as a second to recover, she grabbed his throat and threw him to the other side of the place.

Crashing into the trashbins, Reaper glared at the girl who was beginning to annoy him. Seeming to levitate from the ground, he took out another pair of shotgun. Lena was already running towards him, just the way Reaper wanted it.

Shadows were suddenly swirling viciously around him, covering the whole place in a thick shroud, only making Lena slowdown slightly. Shadowy bullets were literally flying everywhere. "Die. Die. DIE!"

Reaper tossed the used shotguns to the side, feeling the satisfaction of another kill. But as the shadows began to die down, a red light shined through them. With her aura eating away the shadows, she slowly walked towards the stunned mercenary, the bullet holes in her body and armor mending together until there were no trace of them at all.

Reaper stared in disbelief. "What?! Impossible" he shouted.

Grinning, Lena reached out with a burning hand. Reaper became his wraith form again, intending on flying away to think of-

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the hand grab him. He let out a scream as the touch felt like molten lava covering his non-existing skin. He was throw into a cornor, being forced out of the wraith form and hit the wall hard. He tried picking himself up, looking up at his opponent approaching.

"H-how?" he tried.

Lena mocked him with laughter. "A simple thing i learned about killing things like you" she said kneeling down to meet the level of the skull mask. "If you cant bleed their physical body, you'll just have to rend their soul" she said in a tone so dark, it could easily match his.

Not giving him a chance to think, Lena grabbed his throat and watched him scream in agony. She stood up, smirking and still holding the not-so-tough-now Reaper. Deciding she had heard enought of his pathetic screams, she tossed him aside like a broken tool.

Barely recovering from the intense pain, he glared up at the girl who had actually defeated him. "This...Isent...Over" he growled before becoming a wraith again and flying away.

Lena looked up at the rooftops he had escaped over. "I'd be disappointed if it were" she said outloud. After all, it was more fun to let the prey run with the knowledge of someone stronger than them. Making them live with the fear.

Saldrok was probably wondering where she was. Retrieving her knives, exiting the alley and casting another glance at her previous victims, she had a feeling that this 'visit' would be fun.

Saldrok was still sitting in his meditation position with his eyes closed. Using his rage to greatly extend his sight, he searched for what he had sensed was there. He could feel he was close to discovering the truth. And as if on cue, he felt it. Energy similar to his own.

He could hear Lena's footstep now. "There is no doubt now" he said getting up, letting his aura disappear. "I dont know why i did not feel it when i was first here" he pondered as he turned to look at Lena.

"Wha' 'ave you found, love?" she asked, curious.

"I sensed it. Rage"

Her eyes grew wider. "Rage? You mean like ours?" She asked, getting really interested.

The orc nodded. "Yes, this world still has more Rage"

"Alright" She cheered. "Where can we find it?"

"Not 'it'"

"Huh?"

"Them" he corrected "i actually sense two"

.

Dr. Angela Ziegler, known to some as Mercy, was looking forward to relax after a hard days work. Rounding another corner in her car, she was greeted by the relieving sight of her home.

Parking infront of it, got her handbag from the back seat, got out of the car and locked it. She quickly climbed the stairs and opened her front door. Entering her own sactuary, a relieved sigh escaped her smiling mouth. As said before, it had been a hard day at work. She had a succesful yet stressful operation at the hospital today and it took quite alot out of her.

Closing the door behind her, taking off her shoes and hanging her jacket, she laid her handbag on the kitchen counter and basically threw herself on the couch. Allowing herself to finally close her eyes and enjoy some peace and quiet while it lasted.

But in this tranquil state, a dark thought started to creep its way into her mind. Memories of Overwatch disbanding again. With no one to lead them, they had each gone their seperate ways since then.

Angela had found a good place to stay in Berlin. Buying a decent size house for herself and getting a job at the local hospital. The hospital had been build about 2 years ago, not far from the southern egde of Berlin. It had been pretty easy for Angela to get a position as doctor because of her well known reputation in nanobiology.

Running a hand through her messy hair, she opened her eyes and sighed. Letting it fall free from the ponytail she had made it into this morning, she got up. The faint growl of her stomach acompanied her on the way to the kitchen. She was too tired to go get some groceries. Good thing she had done so yesterday, she reminded herself.

Taking out a handful ingredients for a salad and getting get a chopping knife from the drawer, she began to make some dinner.

She was about to put a meatballs on the frying pan when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" she wondered, making her way to the door. Grabbing the handle and hearing the faimiliar faint creaks, she met the visitor.

"Hello old friend" The towering behemoth of a man kindly greeted her.

Slightly surprised at seing him, she managed a smile. "Oh, hello Reinhardt, please come in" she kindly gesture and moved aside.

"Zhank you" he followed.

As Angela closed the door, Reinhardt looked round her house. "Lovely place you have" he complimented.

"Thank you, Reinhardt. But tell me, what brings you here?" she asked getting back into the kitchen.

"Do i need a reazon to vizit a friend?" He jokingly asked.

Angela smiled. "I guess not" she opened the frigde. "Can i get you anything?"

"Just a beer if you have zome" he answered.

Angela looked around and spotted a few beer cans in the corner. Grabbing it and handing it to the german "here you go"

"Zhank you my friend" he opened the can and took a sip.

"So how are thing going with you" Angela asked, trying to get a conversation started.

"They are going very nice. Found a nice place to ztay and got a good job" he said walking into the living room, sitting in the couch and taking another sip from his beer. "What kind of job" Angela asked curious, walking over and sitting beside him.

"Az a heavy lifter for a moving company" he laughed. Angela joined in with a chuckle. "Of course they would need a strong man for that" she thought smiling.

"What about you, Angela? How are you doing here?" he asked.

She cleared her throat. "Well after i bought this house, i got a job at the hospital". Reinhardt took another sip. "Az a doctor?" she nodded. "Ah, of course, im zure they appreciate a talented woman like you" he praised.

Angela's smile grew at the kind compliment. "Thank you very much, Rein"

They continued to convers for about 10 minutes about a couple of things. About the old days and pleasent memories. But as Reinhardt finished his beer, he locked at the clock and seemed to realize something.

"Oh, zhe time flies" he said getting up.

"You're going already" Angela asked, both playfully and a little disappointed.

"Yez unfortunetely" He said, walking over to take his shoes. "I vill be staying in Berlin for a couple of days. Perhaps i could come vizit again?" he said, looking back at his friend.

Angela nodded. "That sounds nice"

"Hehe good" he opened the door but hesitated for a moment. "Oh before i forget. I believe McCree iz in Berlin too. I'll bring him along next time, yes?" he looked back to the blonde.

"That would be excelent" she smiled.

"Okey zhen, bye" he waved.

"Bye" she returned.

After the door had closed, Angela shook her head. "He never changes, that big guy. It was nice to see him again" she thought, returning to the kitchen.

But doing so, she noticed a tiny little spider crawling its way over the wall. The arach creature stopped, seeming to reconsider its way, it decided to crawl upwards instead.

Angela slowly approached the small animal. She was not afraid of spiders and saw them as innocent beings just trying to survive. So whenever she saw a spider or a fly, she always made sure they were put outside in nature where they belonged.

Slowly guiding the spider into her open palm, she moved toward the window.

"Dont worry little friend" she said to it, knowing fully well that it probably couldnt understand her. "I will put you out there where you can...Can..." her thoughts just stopped right there at that moment, as if she had completely forgotten where she was going.

"No..." she began. "No...You come in here and think this is YOUR HOME?" she shouted at the trembling creature. "You think you can leave your annoying webs anywhere you want in MY HOME?! Well THINK AGAIN!"

Her fingers warped together in closing her hand, crushing the little spider's fragile body. She hurried over and threw the remains in the trash. "SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU ANNOYING LITTLE SCHWEINHUND!"

The sudden anger was quickly replaced by a dizzyness. Holding a hand to her hand while blinking rapidly. Her other hand found its way to the nearby counter for support.

"Wha- What happened? I...I must be more worn out than i thought" she thought steadying herself. "I...I should probably go to bed earlier today"

 **And that is it for this chapter.**

 **As i said before, you may think Lena as evil if you want. And i hope you liked the fight between Reaper and Lena.**

 **And i also hope that you could take the taste of Lena's brutality. Because it will only get better and bloodier. Enjoy.**

 **Btw, these first 3 chapters were made in advance, so i am still working on the others. I dont know when the next will be up because work is starting very soon, but i will try. I will try to write when i can.**


End file.
